1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of control systems for spinning, rolling, or roll stabilized vehicles, such as spinning or rolling projectiles/missiles.
2. Description of the Related Art
In certain military applications, there is a significant need for “smart” projectiles wherein the operator can effectively control the course the projectile takes and the target location that is impacted. Such navigational control requires the ability to impart precise forces to a rapidly spinning projectile with respect to the Earth inertial frame to achieve a desired directional course. Some past devices have used arrays of propulsive outlets, fuels and pyrotechnics to produce the necessary forces for the desired two-dimensional course correction. However, these devices suffer from significant disadvantages, such as the danger of premature explosion, and the shock caused by these devices often leads to imprecise course corrections.
Part of such past projectiles have been guidance kits with steering mechanisms for steering the spinning or rolling projectiles. There is a need for improvement of such kits and steering mechanisms.